onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Chikyuu Chikyuu no Mi
The Chikyuu Chikyyu no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to generate, control, and transform into earth. This makes the user an Earth Human '(地球人間 ''Chikyū Ningen). Appearance The fruit itself is shaped like a pear and is colored a tan/brown color, the pattern on the fruit similar to that of wavelengths. Strengths The biggest strength of the Devil Fruit is that the user can control and become various types of earth, most notably the earth around them and even beneath their feet. This allows them to avoid attacks by turning into earth. The user can also fold their paper body into various shapes using origami, such as turning their arms into paper weapons. A notable strength about this fruit is that the user can manipulate the earth around them into basically anything their imagination can come up with. Weaknesses The weaknesses of this fruit depend on which type of earth the user is in control of. If they are controlling sand, then their main weaknesses is water, as sand becomes heavy and thick when wet. If they are controlling rock, then physical attacks can hurt them. Aside from those, the standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses, such as losing the ability to swim, also apply. Usage Attacks: *'''Earth Armor: The user manipulates the earth around them to create an armor of earth that completely coats the body *'Earth Tomb': The user entraps the opponent in a shell of earth and crushes them, severly wounding them. Since Earth has a lot more pressure than most elements, it can afflict a lot more damage, such as puncturing organs and even dealing fatal blows. *'Earth Bullet': The user spins around rapidly in a spiral maneuver, attracting nearby earth and allowing it to surround them. Then, using their feet, the user pushes off the ground at breakneck speed, spiralling around at a great speed and impacting with the opponent, severly wounding them. *'Earth Pistol': Similar to the Gum Gum Pistol, the user gathers a large amount of earth and uses it as a giant fist, using it to strech out and attack the opponent *'Rock-a-lanche': The user manipulates rocks from the high ground to create an avalanche of rocks. *'Earth Twister:' Using a spiralling earth pillar, the user can levitate the earth to their will, manipulating it so that it creates a twister of earth by spinning on the pillar at a rapid speed. *'Earth Whip': Creating earth using their arms, the user can deal a devestating attack using their giant earth arms as whips, powerful enough to destroy even the highest mountains. *'Earth Steam Roller': After curling up in a ball and generating earth from their body, the user can roll forward at a fast speed in the form of a steam roller. (More attacks coming soon!) Trivia *This Devil Fruit is open to any stories willing to take it. *With this Devil Fruit, all four elements (Fire, Earth, Water, and Air) all have seperate Devil Fruits Category:Logia Category:Devil Fruits